Sweet Sunday
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: I almost went to church today... GSR, Spoilers for 8x02, A La Cart


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: Thanks for stopping by to read! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thank you so much for the amazing feedback from last week's post-ep fic. I am so very grateful.

* * *

Sweet Sunday

by Kristen Elizabeth

* * *

_A Sunday well-spent brings a week of content. -- Proverb_

* * *

**April 2005**

"Do you know…I almost went to church today?"

In the semi-dark, he heard Sara's throaty chuckle, the sound of which was enough to stiffen him again. "Oh really?" she asked. "Were you having impure thoughts?"

"Constantly." Grissom ran his lips back and forth across the slope of her shoulder. "I still am."

The sheets rustled as she flipped over in order to face him. "Feel like confessing them?"

"In a minute," he promised. "Right now, I just want to look at you." He shook his head in awe. "You're in my bed."

"Yep." Sara nestled her cheek into the pillows. "And it's a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be."

"Really?"

"I always pictured your bed being very…functional. If you had one at all. For all I knew, you just occasionally shut down and rebooted your systems." Her lips twisted up in an irresistibly wicked grin. "Turns out you have a sex bed."

Grissom propped his head up in his hand. "A sex bed? You're going to have to explain that one."

"Well for starters…it's big enough to fit an entire orgy."

"I don't like to feel crowded while I'm sleeping."

"The mattress is firm enough to take some serious punishment, but soft enough so you want to roll around on it all night."

He raised an eyebrow. "And…you want to? All night?"

Sara lifted herself up on her elbow; the sheet fell away exposing her well-loved breasts. There was a dark red mark just to the side of her nipple of which he was quite proud. "Your sheets are beige. I can see every spot we've made." He opened his mouth to apologize, being all too familiar with her aversion to stained sheets, but she cut him off. "It's different when it's us. I like seeing the evidence of how much you enjoyed fucking me."

"Keep up that talk and I'll make the priest blush."

Sara pushed on his shoulder until he landed on his back. She lay alongside him, hooking her leg over his. Her warm, smooth thigh teased his arousal. "I thought you didn't go to church."

Grissom's smile faltered despite the pleasure of her breath on his neck. "I've had a lot to be grateful for recently."

She gently scratched her nails through his sparse chest hair for a few seconds. "You told me this didn't happen just because of Adam Trent," she murmured.

"It happened because I've wanted you from the moment you raised your hand in my lecture. Adam…" He spit out the name like it tasted bad. "He just reminded me of everything I had to lose."

"We should have had sex seven years ago." Grissom answered by kissing the top of her head. "Maybe not though," she corrected herself. "Back then…I still thought blowjobs were the way to a man's heart."

"Oh, they can be," he eagerly assured her.

Sara laughed and tweaked his nipple. "You know what I mean. Would you have respected my mind or invited me to join your team if I'd gone down on you the day we met?"

"It would have had to have been one hell of a hummer."

He deadpanned so well that for a moment, she couldn't speak. But when he began to stroke her back, silently asking for a smile, Sara planted her knee between his thighs and rose up over him.

"You wouldn't have asked me to come to Vegas." She kissed him and pulled back, drawing out his lower lip between hers. "You would have begged."

Grissom licked the gentle impression her teeth left behind on his flesh. "Are you prepared to put your mouth where your money is?"

"Do you have the time?" She ground the moist center of her body against his thigh. "If you hurried…you could make the evening services."

"Honey…" His fingers dug into her ass, urging her body up to unite with his. "I'm not sure I could look God in the eye right now."

* * *

Fin 


End file.
